deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Frank West (Dead Rising) vs Jason Brody (Far Cry 3)
Frank West, the photojournalist who fought off zombies, psychopaths, and special forces to find the truth behind a zombie outbreak in Willamette. VS Jason Brody, the daredevil photographer who took on a gang of pirates and mercenaries to rescue his friends and avenge his dead brother. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Frank West Frank West is the protagonist of the survival-horror game Dead Rising. Frank was a veteran photo-journalist who had previously covered wars. West heard about the city of Willamette, Colorado being cordoned off by the military and hired a helicopter pilot to fly him into the city and come back for him in three days. On the way in, Frank captured photos of violent activity in town, initially assumed to be rioting. Frank lands on the roof of Willamette Parkview Mall, discovering that most of the inhabitants of the town have been turned into a zombie-like state by an unknown disease, meeting a mysterious Hispanic man named Carlito Keyes, as well as a Homeland Security Agent, Jessica McCarney, who Frank attacks, mistaking her for a zombie. Jessie mentions a second Homeland Security Agent, Brad Garrison, who was last seen near the food court. Frank borrows Jessie's pistol, and goes to search for Brad, who he finds pinned down in the food court by Carlito Keyes, who fires at them Frank and Brad with an FN P90. Frank returns fire and eventually drives off Carlito. Frank convinces Brad to allow him to follow him in covering the story, and tells him they are searching for a man named Doctor Barnaby, who, it turns out, was kidnapped by Carlito. The next morning, Brad and Frank meet Carlito as second time, now armed with a Barrett M82 .50 caliber sniper rifle. Frank and Brad managed to force Carlito to retreat as second time, and rescue Dr. Barnaby, however, Brad is injured. Frank is sent by Jessie to find medical supplies in the supermarket pharmacy, but is attacked by Stephen Chapman, the owner of the store, who, driven mad by the zombie outbreak, attempts to murder Frank with a shotgun and a shopping cart with assorted edged weapons attached. Frank kills Chapman in self-defense, and rescues a woman he is holding captive, who almost immediately leaves, leaving Frank to collect the first aid kit in the pharmacy and return the security room. Later, Barnaby wakes up, but refuses to speak with Frank. Looking for another lead, Frank sees the woman he met in the supermarket earlier on the security monitors. Franks tracks her down, only to be attacked by her on motorcycle, with her driving by and firing a handgun at him. Frank managed to knock her off the motorcycle and capture her, at which point she introduces herself as Isabela Keyes, Carlito's sister. Isabela reluctantly to arrange a meeting between Frank and Carlito, however, at the rendezvous point, Frank instead finds a wounded Isabela, who claims to have been shot by Carlito after she angered him by suggesting he meet with Frank. Frank transports Isabela back to the security room. Brad interrogates Isabela, who states that Dr. Barnaby was the head of a research facility in the South American town of Santa Cabeza, Isabela and Carlito's home town. Barnaby reveals the research facility was working on the effects of a genetically modified parasitoid wasp, Ampulex compressa giganteus on cattle, in an attempt to mass produce beef. Instead, the wasp turned first the cattle, and, once they escaped, the residents of the town, into a zombie-like state. The military was deployed, and the entire research facility and town was wiped out. Barnaby then reveals that he is infected, and turning into a zombie. At that point, he appears to die, but then gets back up and tries to attack Brad, who shoots him in the head, killing him. Frank later discovers that Carlito has placed explosives in the maintenance tunnels, and plans to blow up the mall and spread the zombie disease further in an act of bioterrorism. Frank collects the bombs and places them into a shopping cart, pushing them into the parking lot outside, before getting out of the blast radius just as the bombs explode seconds later. Shortly afterwards, Frank finds Brad in the tunnels, who reveals he has been infected. Frank mercy-kills him after he states that he does not want Jessie to see him in such a state. Frank and Isabela then enter Carlito's hideout, but Isabela cannot crack the password on his computer. Frank goes to look for Carlito, finding him the meat processing center, just about to be placed into a meat grinder by a psychotic butcher, Larry Chiang, who seems to be under the impression that there is a market for human flesh. Chiang attacks Frank with a Meat Cleaver, but is killed by Frank, who then rescues Carlito, but finds him severely injured. Carlito give Frank his locket and tells them to give it to Isabela, before succumbing to his wounds. Frank gives the locket to Isabela, who remembers the password. Isabela planned to send the data on Carlito's computer to the government, but Jessie tells Frank that the military will be deployed on the third day, under orders to eliminate anyone in the area. Special forces are deployed, and against all odds, manages to fight off numerous special forces soldiers and make it back to the security room, where he discovers Jessie was infected by Dr. Barnaby shot by military personnel when she turned. Frank also finds a note from Otis Washington, the janitor of the mall, who tells him that he has a pilot's license, and managed to escape the mall along with a number of other survivors in a stolen helicopter. Frank then returns to the roof of the mall and sees his rescue helicopter arrive, only for the pilot to be bitten by a zombie and crash the helicopter into the clock tower in the park in the center of the mall. Frank is then rescued by Isabela, who informs him that he has been infected, however, she can make a drug that will inhibit transformation into a zombie if he can get a hold of some supplies, including ten queen parasites. Frank collects these supplies and Isabela makes the drug. While Frank was away, however, she discovers Carlito infected orphaned children and placed them in cities throughout the US: "living zombie time bombs". See no reason to stay in the mall, Frank and Isabela look for an escape route, noticing that in the crash, the helicopter destroyed the clocktower and revealed a tunnel underneath. Frank and Isabela fight their way through a zombie horde in the tunnel, but discover a military check point on the other side. Frank distracts the military personnel by opening the gate and escapes in a Humvee. Soon after, however, they are chased by an upgraded M1 Abrams tank armed with TOW missiles and machine gun-armed mini-UAVs as well as the standard 120mm cannon. Isabela used the .50 caliber machine gun on the Humvee to destroy the laser electronic sights on the tank, however, the commander, special forces Colonel Brock Mason simply orders the crew to switch to manual control and fired the main gun, blowing the Humvee on its side. Mason climbs out of the tank's hatch and turns the main gun on Frank, but is distracted by a horde of zombies approaching the vehicle. Frank uses this opportunity to jump onto the top of the tank. Mason engages Frank in hand-to-hand combat and eventually is knocked off the tank into a horde of zombies. After Mason is killed, Frank and Isabela escape, possibly in the tank, and publish the story of the zombie apocalypse. Throughout the incident at the mall, Frank rescued numerous survivors of the incident from both the zombie hordes and from the various individuals driven to insanity by the zombie outbreak. Later, Frank travels to investigate an outbreak in Fortune City, Nevada, and encounters Chuck Greene, who he saves from an undead Tyrone King, host of zombie-themed reality gameshow Terror is Reality. Frank initially does not trust Chuck, as he is the prime suspect for the outbreak, but eventually convinces him that he is not actually guilty. Frank and Chuck explore an overrun Phenotrans Pharmaceuticals facility, fighting off zombies and security personnel to discover evidence that not only was the Fortune City outbreak the work of Phenotrans, but that Phenotrans has already created a cure for the infection, but did not release it for profit reasons, instead only releasing the 72-hour delaying drug, Zombrex. After the encounter, the facility self-destructs, however, Frank and Chuck escape with evidence of Phenotrans' actions. Jason Brody Jason Brody was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, alongside his brothers, Grant Brody and Riley Brody. Years later, Jason went with Grant, Riley and their friends on vacation to the Rook Islands. However, shortly after their arrival, Jason and his friends were kidnapped by a gang of hispanic pirates led by a sadistic pirate named Vaas Montenegro. Jason woke up in a cage with Grant. Vaas began taunting the brothers, threatening to extort ransom money from their parents and sell the group into slavery. After Vaas left, Grant and Jason broke free of their bonds and escaped. Grant promised Jason that they would come back to the camp to save the rest of the group and then escape the island, but Grant was shot by Vaas. Grant desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but was overwhelmed from heavy gunfire from Vaas and his men, and Grant died from the gunshot. Jason made a narrow escape from the pirates, but fell into a river. However, he was saved by a man named Dennis Rogers, who introduced him to the rebel group against Vaas, known as the Rakyat Jason was taken to Amanaki Village Upon arrival, the villagers celebrated Jason's escape from Vaas. Dennis told Jason that his escape was a sign of hope against the pirates and they need support against Vaas. Dennis told Jason that Vaas used a nearby radio tower to keep in touch with his men and told him to disable it so they could use it to locate Jason's friends. Jason successfully disabled the radio tower and received a radio transmission from the pirates who were holding Daisy Lee, Grant's girlfriend, hostage, who eventually escaped. Dennis and Jason set out to find Daisy. (From Far Cry Wiki) =Weapons= Melee Weapons Katana (Frank) The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Machete (Jason) A Machete is a large, heavy-bladed knife about 18 inches in length used in many tropical areas, most notably Latin America and Africa. The machete is used as a tool for cutting brush and harvesting sugar cane, as well as opening coconuts and other tough fruits and nuts. The machete is also commonly used as a weapon, particularly amongst militias and rebels in Africa and Latin America, and is often issued to military units operating in tropical areas. 119's Edge Frank's katana for its greater length and sharper edge. Handguns Colt M1911 (Both) The M1911 is a semi-automatic pistol that fires the .45 ACP. The weapon is single-action and is recoil-operated. The famous firearms designer produced the pistol to be used as the standard sidearm for the United States military. The weapon was used through countless conflicts like World War II and the Vietnam War. Production for the weapon came through the United States' need to modernize its arsenal. It is still being used by American law-enforcement and military forces in limited amounts. A large amount of variants were made, the most popular being the MEU(SOC) pistol. 28 countries currently have the pistol in their arsenals. Shotguns Remington 870 (Frank) The Remington Model 870 is a U.S.-made pump-action shotgun manufactured by Remington Arms Company, Inc. It is widely used by the public for sport shooting, hunting, and self-defense. It is also commonly used by law enforcement and military organizations worldwide. The weapon, for the purpose of this match, will be a 12-guage shotgun with a 6-round magazine (7 total with one in the chamber). Baikal MP-133 (Jason) The Baikal MP-133 is a Russian 12-guage pump-action shotgun similar to the Remington 870. The weapon is intended primarily as a civilian weapon for uses including hunting, home defense, security. The weapon will, for the purposes of this have a capacity of six rounds plus one in the chamber (as per the seven rounds total in the game). Submachine Guns Micro Uzi (Frank) The Micro Uzi is the smallest of the Uzi family of submachine guns. Like the other Uzis, it fires a 9mm rounds. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 350 meters per second, and most impressively, a rate of fire of 1200 rounds per minute. However, its small size means its range is reduced. While I could not get an exact number, I would estimate it to be no more than 100 meters. The weapon will use a 20-round magazine for the purposes of this match. Agram 2000 (Jason) The Agram 2000 is a Croatian Submachine Gun firing 9mm ammunition. The weapon is compatible with a variety of different magazine sizes, but for the purposes of this match, the weapon will come with a 22-round magazine. I was unable to find an exact range for the Agram, but I would estimate it to be similar to that of the Uzi. 119's Edge The weapons are similar enough to be called even. Assault Rifles Modded M4 (Frank) In Dead Rising, the player can use an assault rifle similar to an M4, though it has an FN-FAL-style stock and an SA-80 handguard. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have the stats of the M4, namely firing 5.56mm rounds from a 30-round magazine at at 750-900 RPM. The M4 has a range of about 500 meters. The weapon has an ACOG scope attached. P416 (Brody) The Patriot Ordnance Factory PA-416 is a 5.56mm assault carbine designed for close-quarters combat by law enforcement and military users. The weapon has numerous attachment rails for attachments, including an ACOG-style scope. The weapon is capable of fully automatic fire, though I could not find information on the rate of fire. The weapon's range is also unknown to me, though it has a short barrel, so likely less than the M4. 119's Edge Franks modded M4 for its superior range and accuracy (likely due to the longer barrel). Machine Guns M249 SAW (Frank) The Fabrique Nationale Minimi short for "Mini Mitrailleuse" (French: mini machine gun), is a Belgian 5.56mm NATO light machine gun designed as a squad-level fire support weapon. A variant of the weapon is used by the United States Armed Forces under the designation M249 Squad Automatic Weapon. The weapon has a rate of fire of 700-1150 rounds per minute depending on model and a range of up to about a kilometer. The weapon is fed from 200-round linked ammuntion belts or, in an emergency, 30-round STANAG magazine. Ultimax 100 (Jason) The Ultimax 100 is a Singaporean light machine gun firing the NATO 5.56mm round, intended as a squad support weapon to play a similar role to the SAW. The Ultimax has a range of up to about 1200 meters and a rate of fire of 400-600 RPM. The weapon typically uses a 100-round drum magazine, though it can accept 30-round STANAG magazines in an emergency. 119's Edge This one is hard to decide, the SAW has a superior rate of fire, however, the Ultimax has a longer range. Even. Sniper Rifles Barrett M82 (Frank) The M82 is a recoil-operated, semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle developed by the American Barrett Firearms Manufacturing company. A heavy SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle), it is used by many units and armies around the world. It is also called the "Light Fifty" for its .50 caliber BMG chambering. The weapon fires from a ten-round magazine, with a range of up to 1800 meters. Zastava M93 The Zastava M93 Black Arrow is a Serbian anti-materiel rifle chambered for .50 BMG. The weapon is a bolt action rifle based on the Mauser system, feeding from a five-round magazine. The weapon has a range of up to 1800 meters. 119's Edge Frank's Barrett M82 for its large magazine in a faster rate of fire with its semi-automatic action. Launchers M-203 (Frank) The M203 Grenade Launcher is a 40mm underbarrel grenade launcher used by the US military and other military forces as an attachment to the M16 Rifle and M4 Carbine. The weapon can be attached to other weapons with the proper adapter. The M203 was designed in the 1960s as a replacement for the M79 Grenade Launcher. The M203's main advantage over the M79 is that it is mounted under the M16, allowing the user to carry both the M203 and the M16, whereas as a grenadier armed with an M79 could carry only a pistol and a combat knife. While the M203 has supplanted the M79 in some roles, the M79 is still used in some role as the M79 has a longer range. The M320 will eventually replace the older M203. The M203 has an effective range of 150 meters. RPG-7 (Jason) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket launcher. The weapon was first delivered to the Soviet Army in 1961 and, like the AK-47 has since been widely exported during the Cold War era, and is still in the arsenal of many countries and paramilitary organization. The weapon is known for low cost, ease of use, durability and reliability. To some, it's the very symbol of guerrilla warfare. The weapon has a maximum range of over 900 meters, but an effective range of only about 200 meters 119's Edge This one is another even match- the RPG has more range, but the M203 is more easily used, being attached to a rifle. =X-Factors= Explanations Frank takes training as he is implied to have some training in the use of firearms for self defense, having covered wars. Both of them, however, learned most of their combat skills "on the job". Initially one would expect Jason to have the higher combat experience level, as he fought more armed adversaries, however, the armed adversaries Frank did face included US special forces, who would be much more trained than than the pirates and mercenaries that Brody fought, only some of whom had formal military training. Frank takes an edge in physical strength as he is able to pull off feats of practically superhuman strength, such as lifting and swinging a barbell and a park bench and firing a .50 caliber machine gun from the hip. Jason takes a higher stealth rating as Frank's tactics are rather overt, his only real stealth tactic being his mastery of the "zombie walk" to make zombies believe he is "one of them", a skill of little use against a human adversary. Brody, on the other hand, became skilled in the art of evading sight, hiding in foliage, and quietly eliminating adversaries with knives, bows and arrows, and suppressed firearms. Both Frank and Jason are more than willing to kill to defend themselves, gaining an even in killer instinct, and appear to be about even in intelligence. =Battle= Frank walks through a jungle in the Rook Islands, Barrett M82 in hand. Spotting Jason Brody standing on a beach, having just gotten out of a boat. Frank assumes Jason to be one of the pirates that inhabit the island, and fires, narrowly missing Jason. Jason picks up an RPG-7 from the boat and takes aim at the place where Frank took the shot. Frank dove out of the way the rocket exploded, blowing down a tree. Frank shot back using the M-203 under the barrel of his modded M4. Jason dove into the water as the boat he was using exploded behind him. Bullets splashed into the water around him as he swam around, behind a large rock. Frank walked out onto the beach, M4 in hand, expecting Jason to be behind the rock. Suddenly, a burst of fire from an Ultimax 100 LMG narrowly missed Frank. Frank tried to return fire with his M4, but found he was out of ammunition. Frank instead drew his Micro Uzi, firing a burst at him, not scoring any hits, but forcing Jason to dive out of the way, dropping Ultimax as he did so. Frank reloaded as Jason drew his Colt M1911 and prepared to fire, however, Frank was too quick for him. Frank had just finished reloading had Mirco Uzi just as Jason has raised his gun. Frank fired a 3-round burst into Jason, hitting him once in the head and twice in the chest. Frank retrieved his modded M4 and Barrett and reloaded his gun, before moving off the beach, onto a trail in the jungle. Expert's Opinion The expert's believed that Frank's experience fighting special forces would give him an edge over Brody, who only fought pirates and mercenaries. Frank's superior strength and slightly greater training also contributed to this outcome. Also, I chose Frank as the winner as the (only) voter erroneous declared Jason the winner, claiming he had fought special forces, when it was in fact Frank who fought special forces, so I'm assuming you'd agree that the guy who actually fought spec. ops troops wins. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts